Starlight Glimmer
to have turned into starlight|List of comic ponies#King Orion}} |human = Starlight Glimmer ID EGS3.png |humanwidth = 180px |humancaption = Starlight Glimmer as a human in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic' |kind = Unicorn & Human |sex = Female |residence = Castle of Friendship, Ponyville (S6E1 onward) Our Town (up until S5E2) Unnamed village (flashback in S5E26 and S6E1) |occupation = Twilight Sparkle's student (S5E26-S7E1) Leader of Our Town (up until S5E2) |eyes = Moderate persian blue |mane = with and highlights |coat = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |aura = Light turquoise |nicknames = Star, Twinkle Star, Star-kle Light-star, Mini-Twilight |relatives = Unnamed parents |cutie mark = (real) (fake) ([[My Little Pony: Friends Forever#Issue #35|''Friends Forever Issue #35]] page 9) |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Maia Baran (French, S5E1-S5E2) Séverine Cayron (French, S5E25 onward) Nicole Hannak (German) Debora Magnaghi (Italian, S5E1-S5E2) Beatrice Caggiula (Italian, S5E25 onward) Klaudia Kuchtyk (Polish) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Maíra Paris (Brazilian Portuguese) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Roser Aldabó (European Spanish) Annie Rojas (Latin American Spanish) Annica Smedius (Swedish) Olena Yabluchna (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Elena Diment (Romanian, season 6) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, season 6) Sofia Balan (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #EDBBF3 |headerfontcolor = #622489}} Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and recurring character, initially an antagonist, in the series. She first possibly appears in and first explicitly appears in the season five premiere. From The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 to Celestial Advice, she is Twilight Sparkle's student in the ways of friendship.__TOC__ Development and design Starlight Glimmer has a similar color scheme and name to Evening starlite and a similar color scheme to the non-siren forms of Aria Blaze. She has a pink coat, purple and teal mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams—sometimes concealed by a fake equal sign. Part of her real cutie mark is similar to the compass rose cutie mark of "South Pole", of Léon, usually of Prince Blueblood, sometimes of Blue Moon, and in some material of Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Stallion - Doctor. Her name follows the same pattern as Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starbeam Twinkle and includes the name of G1 Starlight. The book The Art of Equestria reveals that Starlight's mane was originally just two shades of purple. According to director Jim Miller, Starlight "has a talent for magic as well and is a proto-Twilight character. Her colors parallel Twilight Sparkle's for that reason." Her page also reveals different mane styles that were tried out for her, including one similar to Rainbow Dash. In mid-February 2015, Miller was asked regarding Starlight Glimmer's resemblance to Evening starlite and replied about him having no idea who Evening starlite is and them being not the same as far as he can tell. Later in the same month, he stated that Starlight Glimmer's name is not "Mayor Marx" or variations thereof, was asked in reply, "What is it? Or is that still classified?" and replied back, "You'll find out once the episode airs!" Jim Miller teased on Twitter that Starlight might return in a future episode. Her return was confirmed at Comic-Con 2015. According to Miller, Starlight was originally named "Aurora Glimmer", but this was changed due to Disney's trademark on the name "Aurora", which is the name of the princess heroine from their 1959 film Sleeping Beauty and its related materials. Despite this, Zapp is a princess named Aurora, Aurora Muffin's name includes "Aurora", and Hasbro previously also managed to use "Aurora" as part of the name of G3 pony Aurora Mist. According to Twitter conversations with Jim Miller, introducing Starlight and making her a new main character were the crew's idea that Hasbro had to approve, Starlight being added to the show isn't a result of Sunset Shimmer's popularity, and Starlight is a recurring character. Regarding "what say" Josh Haber "had in Starlight's role in S6 and if having to re-introduce her as a protagonist was difficult", Haber stated, "I helped come up with stories about her. The hard part wasn't the reformed villain stories. It was what to do after them." In the season six premiere, Starlight begins sporting a new mane style; Miller stated regarding this change, "The other one made her look older and matronly. Also, it symbolized who she USED to be." In May 2016, Jim Miller stated on Twitter that Starlight Glimmer "had parents in the scripted flashbacks in 526 and 601." Depiction in the series Season five Starlight Glimmer first appears in the season five premiere as the founder and leader of a mysterious village in which every resident has given up his or her cutie mark. As the leader of this village, Starlight has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal—no more or less talented than another—and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony. To this end, Starlight uses a magical artifact called the Staff of Sameness to remove her followers' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the village, Starlight Glimmer sees this as an opportunity to spread her message of equality to all of Equestria. She leads the Mane Six to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where she takes their cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to convert them over to her way of thinking. Fluttershy, the only one among Twilight's friends who appears to convert, spies on Starlight and discovers that her own equal sign cutie mark is actually makeup. Using a bucket filled with water, Fluttershy and her friends expose Starlight's secret to her followers. It is also revealed that the Staff of Sameness's ability to remove cutie marks is Starlight's own magic and that the staff is an ordinary piece of wood. She attempts to leave with the Mane Six's cutie marks but is thwarted by her former followers. Having lost her followers' faith, Starlight retreats from the village and escapes to parts unknown. In Amending Fences, Starlight hides her face behind a menu in the café scene. In What About Discord?, she spies on the Mane Six and Discord with binoculars from a bush in the park scene. Starlight makes her second major appearance in the season five finale. She uses a time spell created by Star Swirl the Bearded to travel back in time to the day Rainbow Dash performed her first sonic rainboom. When she prevents Rainbow from performing the rainboom, she changes Equestria's history, and she takes steps to ensure that Twilight and Spike are unable to stop her from doing so. As Starlight and Twilight continually clash, Starlight creates numerous alternate futures in which Equestria falls into ruin. Twilight brings Starlight with her to one future in order to show her the consequences of her actions, but Starlight refuses to accept the truth. As Twilight cannot understand why Starlight acts this way, Starlight reveals that when she was a filly, her best friend Sunburst earned his cutie mark and left for Canterlot, leaving a young Starlight without a friend and with a fear of losing potential future friends. After bargaining with Twilight, Starlight decides to allow the rainboom to occur, restoring the present day. Realizing the error of her ways, Starlight accepts whatever punishment that Twilight and her friends give her. Instead of punishing her, however, Twilight and her friends decide to teach Starlight about the magic of friendship, and Starlight feels reinvigorated with new life. Season six In the season six premiere, Starlight has taken up residence in the Castle of Friendship as Twilight Sparkle's pupil, and Twilight presents her with her first friendship lesson: reuniting with her old friend Sunburst. Because of her past actions, Starlight is very nervous about seeing Sunburst again. When the two finally meet again, their dialogue is mostly awkward stuttering. After a failed reunion, Starlight is convinced that Sunburst no longer wants to be her friend. However, when she approaches him later and discovers that he did not become an important wizard like she believed, Starlight learns that they both have their own histories of shame. The two then help Twilight and her friends save the Crystal Empire from an eternal winter. With their friendship rekindled, Starlight and Sunburst say goodbye on much friendlier terms and promise to keep in touch. In No Second Prances, after several attempts to make friends in Ponyville end in failure, Starlight meets and befriends Trixie. When Twilight expresses skepticism in their relationship, Starlight feels that Twilight doesn't trust her to make her own friends. However, when Trixie admits that she became friends with Starlight partly to one-up Twilight, Starlight is emotionally hurt. With Twilight's help, Starlight makes amends with Trixie and helps her in her magic show. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Starlight is unenthusiastic about celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve and considers it no different from any other day. However, after Twilight reads her the story "A Hearth's Warming Tale", Starlight gains a new appreciation for the holiday. In Spice Up Your Life, Starlight Glimmer briefly appears helping Twilight to reactivate the Cutie Map after the events of The Cutie Re-Mark caused it to go inactive. In The Times They Are A Changeling, Starlight accompanies Twilight and Spike on their visit to the Crystal Empire to visit Sunburst and Flurry Heart. She is present when Spike's changeling friend Thorax exposes himself by accident, and she is quick to help defend Flurry Heart against the suspected changeling spy. Later, when Spike pleads with his friends that Thorax deserves another chance, his words strike a chord with Starlight, who comes to accept Thorax as a friend. In Every Little Thing She Does, Starlight excels at her magic studies, but she avoids her friendship lessons. To fix this, she takes on several friendship problems at once with Twilight's friends, in order to impress her. In an effort to make things easier, she uses the Fiducia Compelus spell to mind-control the ponies into following her orders. Unfortunately, the ponies follow her orders so exactly and literally that things quickly spiral out of Starlight's control. After Twilight helps fix her mess, Starlight confesses that she avoids her friendship problems out of fear of failing and being a disappointment to Twilight. With Twilight and Spike's guidance, Starlight apologizes to her friends for using magic on them, and she learns to address her friendship lessons more naturally. Starlight makes a brief non-speaking appearance at the beginning of Top Bolt. In the season six finale, Starlight Glimmer is invited back to her old village to celebrate the Sunset Festival, and she is accompanied by Trixie out of fear of being rejected. While the villagers openly welcome Starlight back, they look to her for advice on how to manage the festival. Starlight, uncomfortable with being in a leadership role after her past actions, abandons the festivities to return home. When Starlight discovers that changelings have captured the royal princesses and taken the places of her friends, she assembles a team consisting of herself, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord to rescue them and save Equestria. Along this journey, Starlight is forced to take up the leadership role that she fears and lead her allies into the Changeling Kingdom. Due to the magic-dampening properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne, Starlight and her team infiltrate the changeling castle to destroy it and free the rest of her friends. In the castle throne room, Starlight confronts Queen Chrysalis and, using what she has learned about Thorax not needing to feed on love, tries to convince Chrysalis to change the way she leads her hive. When Chrysalis tries to absorb Thorax's love, Starlight tells him to give it to her willingly, resulting in a magical blast that transforms the changelings into colorful, love-filled creatures. Starlight extends her hoof to the defeated changeling queen in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses, vowing revenge upon Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Now more comfortable being a leader, Starlight returns to her old village to take part in the Sunset Festival. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Starlight receives a Pink Heart of Courage for saving Equestria from Chrysalis. After Twilight struggles to come up with a plan for her after she has progressed beyond needing friendship lessons, she graduates Starlight from her pupil status. In All Bottled Up, Starlight teaches Trixie transfiguration and teleporting magic and inadvertently causes the Cutie Map to disappear. She uses a spell to bottle up her anger until the map is found, but it backfires once the bottled-up anger infects other ponies. Starlight and Trixie eventually recover the map, and Starlight learns not to bottle up her emotions. In Rock Solid Friendship, Starlight befriends Maud Pie, and the two form a connection over rocks and kite-flying. It is also revealed that Maud and Starlight met before during the initial founding of Starlight's village. In Fluttershy Leans In, Starlight is among Fluttershy's friends who help her build her animal sanctuary. In A Royal Problem, Starlight is summoned by the Cutie Map to solve a friendship problem between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When she determines that the two sisters don't appreciate one another, she uses a spell to switch their cutie marks for twenty-four hours so they can spend a day in each other's shoes. While Starlight is confident that she made the right call at first, she ends up having a nightmare where her actions cause the sisters' dark sides to fight each other. After Celestia and Luna reconcile and put an end to Starlight's nightmare, they tell her that she did make the right call, and that her bold actions were the very reason she was called by the map in the first place. In Fame and Misfortune, Starlight helps Twilight make copies of the Friendship Journal, which are distributed across Equestria. When the readers start arguing over the friendship lessons and its writers, demoralizing Twilight and her friends, Starlight brings in two young fillies, Toola Roola and Coconut Cream, who assure them that the lessons in the journal helped them to become better friends. In Triple Threat, Starlight is present when both Princess Ember and Thorax arrive in Ponyville, Spike having accidentally invited them to visit on the same day. Starlight assists Spike in his efforts to keep Thorax and Ember separate due to Spike's fears that they won't get along. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight and Trixie pay a surprise visit to the Changeling Kingdom and meet Thorax's brother Pharynx, the only changeling to not accept the hive's new way of sharing love. Starlight and Trixie try to convince Pharynx to abandon the old changeling ways, but their actions inadvertently drive Pharynx to almost leave the hive forever. When Pharynx crosses paths with a monstrous maulwurf, Starlight manages to rally the changelings together to support him, and he is finally accepted by the rest of the swarm. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Rarity asks Starlight and Twilight to use their magic to fix her ruined mane. Starlight and Twilight try their best, but are unable to do so. Starlight later joins Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in their attempts to comfort the distraught Rarity. Personality When initially introduced, Starlight Glimmer is openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Mane Six and her followers. She is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who do not conform to her philosophies. However, she later adopts a more callous and ill-tempered persona, desperate to keep up appearances and dismissing any concept of friendship that isn't the same as her own. She is also quite disrespectful, even to royalty, as shown when she furiously silences Twilight when she tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. In the season five finale, Starlight harbors a bitter grudge against Twilight Sparkle, mocking and belittling her attempts to stop her from altering the past. Her contempt for cutie marks is revealed to be a result of losing her childhood friend Sunburst when he gained his, giving her a distorted conception of "equality". When Starlight finally realizes how friendship is enriched by ponies' differences, she adopts a remorseful, friendlier, and overall happier side. In the season six premiere, she is portrayed as timid and easily unnerved, especially when it comes to the prospect of reuniting with Sunburst. In the finale, Starlight demonstrates an aversion to being in a leadership role due to her past actions, though she proves to have a natural talent for it and eventually overcomes her fears. In Rock Solid Friendship, Starlight displays a keen knowledge and interest in kites. Magic :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, action=edit&section=13}} click here. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the half-hour Equestria Girls special Mirror Magic, when Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria, Starlight gives her a new magic journal and becomes very interested in the world on the other side of the Crystal Mirror. She convinces Sunset to take her along, and she transforms into a human upon arriving. When Sunset and her friends become trapped in limbo through Juniper Montage's enchanted mirror, and Juniper starts terrorizing mall patrons, Starlight convinces her to stop by offering to be her friend. In the end, Starlight helps Sunset to not worry so much about future dangers and to live in the moment, and through a message from Twilight in Sunset's journal, she is allowed to stay in the human world for a few more days. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Starlight appears in a non-speaking cameo during We Got This Together, watching Trixie set off fireworks. She and Trixie also appear during the end credits. Other depictions Software Starlight Glimmer is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.4 update on July 20, 2015. Her in-game description states, "Starlight Glimmer is a fancy pony that learns a valuable lesson about the true magic of friendship!" Starlight also appears in Hasbro's Friendship Celebration app. Chapter books Starlight is the main focus of the chapter book Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite by G.M. Berrow. In the book, she discovers a secret room in Twilight's castle and uses it to have some well-needed alone time outside of Twilight's friendship lessons. Starlight also appears as a supporting character in Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse. She is also mentioned in chapter 4 of Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets and chapter 7 of Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf. IDW comics On My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 page 21, one of the ponies at Fillydelphia at least has a horn and coat and mane colors similar to those of Starlight Glimmer and Evening starlite. Starlight Glimmer appears dressed as Dorothy Gale from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz on the final version of the Fried Pie Comics-exclusive cover. She also appears in the story arcs Election and Chaos Theory and in . In the story arc Wings Over Yakyakistan, Starlight participates in a conflict between dragons and yaks. In , she helps Twilight seek out an answer for Discord's sudden weakness. She later aids Twilight in opening a portal to Discord's realm, staying behind to act as an "anchor" so Twilight and the others can find their way back. In , she visits Sunburst in Canterlot and pressures him to read her the story of Flash Magnus. Magazines In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Starlight and Twilight visit Daring Do author A.K. Yearling as part of Starlight's friendship lessons and help her track down one of her long-lost manuscripts. In the comic, Starlight's mane continuously alternates between its previous and current styles. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook The story of '''STARLIGHT GLIMMER' is one of transformation. It begins with her founding a small village on the outskirts of Equestria where cutie marks weren't just frowned upon—they were forbidden! She believed that ponies sharing their special talents with the world led to disharmony. Using a fake magic stick called the STAFF OF SAMENESS, Starlight removed the cutie marks of everyone in the village and replaced them with boring equals signs. When Twilight Sparkle and friends arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. They challenged Starlight's leadership, exposing her as a fraud to her followers. After a fantastic adventure through time, Starlight Glimmer realized the error of her ways. She learned that uniqueness is important. Starlight was at a crossroads. She was desperate to change for the better and make up for her numerous wrongdoings. Twilight Sparkle reached out with the opportunity of a lifetime. She took on Starlight as a pupil and began teaching her the Magic of Friendship.'' Starlight Glimmer took up residence in the '''CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP' and began her training. Thus far, she's reconnected with her old friend Sunburst, built trust with her new friend Trixie, and defeated a changeling invasion. It's a start! Though she's not the best magician in Equestria, she's learning how to spell-cast like a pro.'' Merchandise A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Starlight Glimmer, with her real cutie mark, has been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair. This toy, along with a translucent single and Fashion Style toy, was released in the Explore Equestria toy line. In Enterplay-licensed merchandise, Starlight Glimmer appears on a trading card series 3 binder and has her own cards in the collectible card game. Starlight Glimmer is also included in the February 2016 McDonald's Happy Meal toys and the Fashems and Squishy Pops toy series by Tech 4 Kids. A Build-A-Bear plush of Starlight Glimmer was released on March 9, 2017 with a cape accessory based on the dress she wears during Friends Are Always There For You. An Equestria Girls Minis doll of Starlight Glimmer is scheduled for release in Fall 2017. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ||| }} Beginning with The Crystalling - Part 1, Starlight is added to the group shot at the end of the theme song. Quotes is more special than any other, happy birthday to all who don’t have a birthday in May.|''My Little Pony'' Facebook post}} Gallery See also * * References de:Starlight Glimmer es:Starlight Glimmer fr:Starlight Glimmer pl:Starlight Glimmer pt:Starlight Glimmer ru:Старлайт Глиммер uk:Старлайт Ґліммер Category:Featured articles Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Students